


His Majesty's Request

by foxyjiji



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Content, Teasing, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyjiji/pseuds/foxyjiji
Summary: Dimitri knows that Claude is ready to move on to the next step in their relationship, but he doesn't want his inexperience to make him a horrible lay. Desperate for advice, he turns to someone he never thought that he would be asking favors of.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri was in a bit of a predicament. Since the beginning of his academic year at Garreg Mach Monastery, he had developed a unique relationship with the handsome, soon-to-be duke of the Leicester Alliance. What had started as acquaintanceship just a couple of months ago, had developed into something more. The stolen glances and awkward (more so on Dimitri’s part than Claude’s) flirting had blossomed into whatever it was they had now.

There was no official title, at least not one either of them dared assign to it. They were both busy people. But what nights they could spend together, they did. Whether it be in the training grounds, sparring until they were so tired they would just fall over and look at the stars, or in the library researching for their classes, him and Claude seemed to both enjoy the company of each other.

It wasn’t long too long before their lips were on each other’s as well. Their first kiss had been on one of the nights mentioned above. Sitting on the dirt ground of the training ground, they were supposed to be stargazing, but so much more beautiful than the stars above him was the man next to him. Claude had been saying something about a constellation (Dimitri hadn’t really been paying attention) when Dimitri had leaned over and pressed his lips on his. It was hardly romantic. Claude’s mouth had been half open in the middle of talking, and Dimitri was pretty sure he kissed more teeth then he did lips. As Dimitri drew back, his cheeks a little pink from embarrassment, Claude let out a laugh, a genuine one, saying that he should fall on his ass in defeat all the time if this was going to be the kind of treatment he received, before pulling Dimitri into a real kiss.

And that is what led Dimitri to be in his current situation. After their first kiss, Claude had invited him multiple times to his dorm room. Kissing was as far as they went, but Dimitri had been given some...not so subtle hints that Claude wanted more. But every time he would walk in to Claude lounging on his bed, his shirt hanging open and inviting, or even when indulged in each other with Claude’s tongue half down his throat; the second that his hand would go to Dimitri’s thigh he would break away and make some lame excuse, leaving Claude breathless and looking understandably confused.

It wasn’t that he was not sexually attracted to Claude, that was most certainly not the case. Thoughts of Claude were all that filled his private late night (and sometimes early morning) curiosities. The problem was that Dimitri was just horribly, horribly inexperienced. Look, he had already messed up the first kiss and Claude had to be the one to fix it. And Claude...Claude was just. So good at everything. Dimitri couldn’t find the courage to ask him if he had been with another person, but based on how amazing a kisser he was Dimitri knew that he had not been Claude’s first kiss. It stood to reason that Claude was amazing at sex too and he deserved much more than Dimitri’s unpraticed fumblings when it came to pleasuring him.

Dimitri would like to think himself a practical man. He couldn’t let this situation fester. If he continued to push Claude away he was going to think that he didn’t like him, but if he went into it and was just plain bad at it then there was just as high a chance that he was going to lose interest in him.

It was in this desperate situation, that Dimitri steeled himself to get advice from a man that he never thought in his wildest dreams he would be the one he needed to turn to. But for Claude, it would be worth any kind of ridicule.

So here he was, after dinner had been served and dusk had settled, not standing too far off from his own dorm room. Clearing his throat, he raised his armored hand up to the wood of the door, a resounding knock going through to the other side.

The sound of some shuffling was heard before the door opened to a mop of red hair and a lazy smile that immediately turned a bit sour once he saw who was there.

“Your Highness,” Sylvain greeted, looking more confused than anything about the sight of the young prince outside of his door, “To what do I owe your visit? I mean, it’s a little early for you, isn’t it? My date isn’t even for another hour, I’ve had scarce chances to invite her back to my room yet.”

Of course that was Sylvain’s justified reason for Dimitri paying him a special visit. Usually the only time he would be gracing the cavalier’s personal quarters was either to stop him from continuing his night of fun with whatever poor soul he had seduced for the night by standing directly in front of the door, or, in the case of the times Sylvain was able to slip someone past him, bang on the door until the room was vacated leaving that night’s victim scurrying out while Sylvain got yet another lecture.

Bringing those instances back to memory, Dimitri was starting to get cold feet. For a guy who sat here reprimanding Sylvain for what he did, could he really ask him for advice in such matters? He sure was a hypocrite, wasn’t he? But he...had to say something, the stagnant silence was getting a bit awkward with Sylvain leaning in the doorway, and Dimitri staring at the ground, his fingers nervously gripping at his pants.

“AHEM--” Great start, Dimitri. “Good day to you too, Sylvain. That is not why I’m here today, actually.”

That did cause Sylvain’s eyebrow to quirk. Still, a visit from Dimitri could never be good. “Don’t tell me you’re here to give me extra coursework or try to organize a study group or something. Look, I know I barely passed that promotion exam, but I passed, didn’t I? That’s pretty much all that matters, you know!”

Wow, was this really what Sylvain thought of him? All of this was about to give Dimitri cold feet, but he was already here, and there was no turning back now.

“A study group?” Dimitri asked, his arms crossing a bit as he brought one of his fingers to tap at his face, mulling over the phrase, “I suppose this could be...a study or sorts. Can I...Can I come in Sylvain, I would prefer to have this discussion in private.”

Sylvain, while a little puzzled as to why Dimitri was even talking to him right now, shrugged his shoulders and stepped to the side. Dimitri was just lucky that the only kind of study group that Sylvain would ever be interested in would be one that would have to be talked about behind closed doors. Now his curiosity wouldn’t be able to turn the prince away.

“So, your highness,” Sylvain drawled, making sure to take in the air of nervousness that was practically permeating off of Dimitri. He had closed the door behind him and stepped over a couple of pieces of armor scattered in the room, plopping himself on his bed, “Just what kind of study are you suggesting?”

“Allow me to apologize in advance for this. I...didn’t know where else to turn and this certainly seems to fall into your area of expertise. You see….” Dimitri started, getting a little bit fidgety as he stood there, “I have this...friend who requires advise in terms of...intimacy problems--”

“Is the friend you, Your Highness?”

“Sylvain can you please not interrupt me--”

“Aw, did you find yourself a girlfriend?”

“Sylvain please--”

“Or….maybe a boyfriend, huh, which is it?”

“That is not what--”

“Is it Claude? I bet it’s Claude, isn’t it?”

“SYLVAIN JOSE GAUTIER.”

Sylvain stopped talking, but only because only his mother addressed him like that when he was in trouble and that seemed to be the case now. He still couldn’t help that wide smile on his face as he looked at the now horribly flustered Dimitri in front of him with absolutely glee.

“Alright, Alright, I’ll stop teasing,” Sylvain chuckled, looking entirely refreshed and renewed, “So how can I help you with your little duke, your majesty?”

Dimitri almost wanted to walk right out the door the second that Sylvain dared to laugh at him, but he supposed the cat was out of the bag now. “Ugh...fine, I….look I just need some guidance. He and I, we’ve...well, I think he wants to take the next step in our relationship and I am horribly underprepared. I just don’t want to be...disappointing.”

“Afraid you’re going to be a bad shag?”

“If you must put it in that way, yes,” Dimitri sighed, squeezing his temple between his fingers. It was as if the second he entered this room a headache started to form. Odd. “Look, I know your reputation with both the women and men of the academy, sometimes I hear it through our shared wall, actually, and you seem to be considered...good at what you do.”

“Heh, that’s a long winded way of calling me a slut,” Sylvain mused, running a hand up to play with his hair, “So what do you have in mind, huh? Want some tips and tricks from little ol me?”

“Well...actually. I’ve always been more of a kinesthetic learner. I was hoping for more of a...demonstration?”

Now that certainly did shut Sylvain up, but only for a second. He looked like he could not quite comprehend what was being asked of him. “You want me to...demonstrate sex on you? You want to have sex with me?”

“No--I mean, well...yes. In a strictly academic way. I would like you to be my...mentor on this. Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but...I can’t mess our first time up, Sylvain. He means a lot to me, and I want to do it right. Please, you can think of something you want from me in return. But...I suppose it makes you too uncomfortable, I can...come up with another solution.”

“Actually the thought of you asking anyone but me for this makes me more uncomfortable than anything else,” Sylvain muttered, a little to himself but still loud enough for Dimitri to hear. He felt like he was supposed to feel torn over the decision, but the fact that Dimitri had actually come to him for a favor like this was warding off any kind of morals that he had left. And it didn’t hurt that the crown prince was easy on the eyes. “Look, your majesty, of course I’ll help you out. What kind of knight would I be if I turned down a request from my future king, after all?”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri’s eyes peeled from the ground that they had been affixed on, looking like he was a little uncertain, “I’m not asking you to do this for me as your prince, I’m asking you to do this for me as your friend. It’s not like I’m trying to order you around.”

“I know, I know, I’m still game. Sleeping with someone who looks like you is hardly what I would consider to be a punishment. And maybe I can get you to call me Professor Sylvain.” He was really testing his luck with that one.

“I thought you said you were going to stop teasing me. Very well, Professor, when are you available for...instruction? I mean no rush but...I would prefer it to be sooner rather than later.”

“Heh, wow, we’re really doing this huh?” Sylvain laughed, mostly at the title than anything else, “Come by tomorrow night, I’ll be ready for you.”

“Alright, I will. And…” Dimitri crossed his arm over his chest, giving him a bow, “Thank you...truly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri's request has been approved, and now he is in for the most interested tutoring session he's ever had in his life.

The thought of his late night plans had made the day drag on. Dimitri was not sure if it was because he was nervous and he just wanted to get it over with, or if it was out of excitement for what was to come. A bit of both, maybe. Either way he could have done without the lingering glances and knowing smirks Sylvain had given him throughout class.

Once classes were dismissed and before dinner time, Dimitri made sure to go and give himself a nice bath to not only help his nerves, but he also didn’t want to...stink? Not that he thought he was naturally stinky, but he did sweat quite a lot. He would just never come out of his room ever again if he went to go experiment with Sylvain and he subtly suggested that he wear cologne before doing anything with Claude. Actually, he might just kill himself. 

After he was washed and dressed it was time to go to the dining hall. He had made plans to eat dinner with Claude tonight before...retiring to Sylvain’s chambers. His handsome fellow house leader was waiting for him right outside of the entrance, speaking with the pink haired girl. As he approached, she excused herself and gave the two of them a wink. Really, she would get along too well with Sylvain. 

“Hey there, your princeliness,” Claude gave one of those laid back smiles as he addressed Dimitri with the familiar nickname, “Did you...come from the bath? Little early for that, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t aware that there were set times for bathing,” Dimitri responded, “But really, I have plans after dinner, so that was the only time I could fit it in.”

Claude kept that well practised smile on his face, giving a bit of a shrug to feign indifference as he walked them over to the dinner line, “Oh you do? That’s too bad. I assumed since we were eating dinner together that you were going to spend the evening with me.”

“Regrettably, I am unable to do so,” He followed Claude, picking out a small portion of neutral foods, nothing that would upset the stomach and cause an unfortunate time in the bedroom, “I have a project I am working on with Sylvain, and the only time that we had free together was tonight. Let me make it up to you another time.”

Well, that mostly wasn’t a lie, which was good because Dimitri was bad at lying. Claude was regarding him with a bit of mistrust as he got whatever the daily special was, and more, but there was no way that Claude could know what kind of projects the Blue Lions class had going on and Dimitri wasn’t the type to scheme. 

“Alright,” Claude sighed, finding them a place to sit in the hall, “But if you change your mind or Sylvain decides to spend the whole night snogging some girl he just met instead of helping on your project, you know where to find me. I’ve been told I’m an excellent group partner.”

Dimitri really didn’t deserve Claude. Here he was sneaking around and he was even offering to help him with Sylvain’s part of this imaginary group project. He felt bad, being so secretive, but it was going to be worth it in the end when his private tutoring turned fruitful and he was going to be able to give Claude the time that he deserved. 

Dinner was mostly uneventful. Him and Claude spoke of their day and previous missions they had gone on and when it came to an end Dimitri excused himself and Claude wished him luck on his project. Sylvain had been in the dining hall as well, sitting at a table with 5 of the academy girls. The sheer number of girls willing to waste their dinner with him was astounding to Dimitri. Who needed five of them at once? Sylvain was just greedy. 

Dimitri made sure to make it back to the dorms before Claude did, he didn’t want to see him slipping into Sylvain’s room instead of his own. He seemed to have beaten the majority, if not all, of the other students on his level and was able to enter Sylvain’s unlocked dorm room without being noticed whatsoever. He was lucky he got back so early because...stealth was not exactly his forte. 

He stood there a bit stiff for a couple of minutes before he thought about sitting on Sylvain’s bed. But then his thoughts wondered to just how many people had probably lain there, prone and bare and he decided to stay standing. Though...then again, he was not going to have much of a choice whether to lay in it later on, so he may as well just get it over with. He took off his gauntlets, leg armor, and chest plate, deciding that those would be too much of a hassle to deal with during foreplay before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Thankfully, the sheets felt like they were fresh. Even Sylvain was smart enough to change the sheets when he was about to bed the future king. 

About twenty minutes later, Sylvain popped in, a surprised expression turned into a smile as he saw who was sitting on his bed before he shut the door behind him, wasting no time to kick off his own boots as well. 

“You’re already here, your Highness? Just couldn’t wait for me?” Sylvain quiped, making his way over to his desk so that he could sit on top of it. 

“Yes, well…” Dimitri started, voice ripe with nerves, “I did say I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, after all. I’m more surprised it’s only you returning to your dorm after the dinner you had with five different women.”

“Heh, you saw that? Not going to lie, a couple of them may have asked to come back with me, but even I wouldn’t dare ruin an opportunity like this. Not many people can boast to being the guy who popped the king’s cherry.”

“You will be boosting to nobody,” Dimitri retorted, letting out an annoyed huff, “This is just between the two of us, Sylvain.”

“I know, I get it. Teacher/Student confidentiality, right? I wouldn’t dare to tell a soul.” Sylvain took his fingers and zipped his lips, ensuring that he wasn’t going to be telling anyone. 

“Good,” Dimitri nodded, before he looked at the ground, idly playing with his own fingers, “So...can we go ahead and get started?”

Sylvain barked out a laugh that Dimitri did not much appreciate after that, running a hand through his hair, “Wow, you really are trying to rush this, huh? Your Highness…” 

He hopped off the desk sauntered over to the bed, looking relaxed all while his eyes looked over Dimitri, like he was analyzing him. He moved to where he was kneeled on the bed, one leg between Dimitri’s thighs and the other off to the side. Dimitri didn’t even know he had stopped breathing until he felt Sylvain’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him back and causing him to take in a deep breath. 

“Your Highness, you need to relax, okay? Look at you, you’re so nervous that you’re barely breathing. This isn’t something that can be done fast, so just settle down and take deep breaths. There’s no reason to be worried around me. I’m going to make you feel good and you’re going to take mental notes and then you’re going to go rock your little Alliance boy’s world, go it?” The hands that Sylvain had on Dimitri’s shoulders had started to rub them, coaxing him into calming down. 

If there was one thing Sylvain was good at, well besides getting laid, it was stuff like this. Helping Dimitri come down from his nervousness. He had always been their little group's honorary older brother and sometimes he knew just what to say. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, Sylvain, you’re right. I’m just a little worked up, thank you. That helped.”

“Good, good...now, let’s get started. Do you want me to call you “Your Princeliness” the whole time?”

“Actually, please, never talk to me again.”

Sylvain laughed so hard he snorted at that, while Dimitri was so stone faced you would have thought he suffered a gorgon’s curse. He was about in the mind to use his strength to toss Sylvain off the bed and never come back. 

“Sorry, Your Highness, that was just too easy! But for real though, have you talked about anything like this to Claude at all? I mean, it would be nice to know what position you planned on taking with him, so I could give you a bit more insight.”

The frown stayed on Dimitri’s face, but a bit of pink went to his cheeks when he was asked such an intimate question, though he knew that this was what he signed up for, so he did answer, “We haven’t talked about, that, no. But I feel like the best is to learn both the…giving and receiving sides of it, so I can be the most versatile. I’ve thought about this, and what I would like is, for you to be the one inside of me. That way my body can get used to the feeling of intrusion and I can also take note of where you are touching me if the order is to be reversed in the future.”

“‘Intrusion’, huh? We’re going to have to work on that pillow talk, your Highness,” They were in for a long night. Hopefully Dimitri was physically better than what came out of his mouth, “But that’s preferable for me, actually. I was going to do whatever you needed me to, but I’ve seen that massive thing between your legs in the bathhouse, and I don’t envy Claude having to be the one to take it. Alright, I’ll do you and while I’m at it I’ll make sure to explain what I’m doing, okay? Don’t be afraid to stop me at any point if you have any questions, need more of an explanation, or if it’s too much---and your Highness?”

“Yes?”

“Please refrain from breaking my bed with that brute strength of yours.”

“Absolutely no promises.”

Sylvain chuckled after that, shaking his head and leaning in closer to Dimitri, “Now remember, foreplay is important. Especially if you like the one you’re having sex with. It breaks down walls, helps with nervousness, and feels pretty good too. If you have the time, you always wanna include it.”

Sylvain moved in to press his lips against those of the crown prince, and now Dimitri was beginning to think that he had come to Sylvain for advice much later than he should have. He thought that Claude was a good kisser, and he was, but Sylvain was objectively so much more seasoned. The way he tilted Dimitri’s jaw with his hand, the height he had on Dimitri, the way his tongue coasted over the crease of his lips before gently moving its way in to explore the region of Dimitri’s mouth was mesmerizing. By the time he pulled back, Dimitri was left red faced and softly panting, his bright blue eyes already a little glazed over. 

“Hey, don’t space out on me. I know I’m good, but you’re supposed to be taking notes. Pay attention,” Sylvain chided. 

“A-Ah! Right, of course! Sorry!” Dimitri could not have had a more guilty expression for the total callout he had just received, trying this time to pay much better attention than he did before. 

Once he made sure Dimitri was back in this world, Sylvain continued, kissing the prince silly until he found the opportunity to push him back onto the bed, leaning over him as he continued the soft assault with his tongue. Soon afterwards, he was moving his mouth to kiss at the corner of Dimitri’s mouth, down his jaw, and then to where his neck met his collar. 

“As tempting as it is, I’m not gonna mark you up. I’ll leave that to Claude, but you’re gonna want to put your mouth on every inch of that body of his. At least that’ll keep it busy so something stupid like ‘intrusion’ doesn’t come out.”

“Please stop bringing that up.”

Dimitri could feel Sylvain’s smile against his skin as he gave his neck another kiss, pulling up and moving his hands to the clamps and buttons of Dimitri’s uniform coat. At least he had already taken off all that weird armor stuff he wore on top of it. Once he was done, Sylvain pulled the coat open, looking down at the pale, unmarked skin of his well-toned torso. Claude was a lucky man. 

“Breathtaking, your Highness. Truly a body worthy of a king,” Sylvain’s mouth moved to plant kisses on the parts of Dimitri’s neck that were not accessible before as well as all over his collar bone, “Now you’re going to want to ask him before you do anything, but a lot of people don’t like it when you make the marks visible, though some people are the opposite. Me, for instance, love the uncomfortable look a neck full of hickies gets you, but it might not be the same for him. His uniform shirt rides pretty low, so ask him before you do anything permanent in that area.”

“Of course...I will make sure to do that before I--ah!!” Dimitri was in the middle of talking when Sylvain found it to be a decent time to kiss his way down to his chest and flick one of his nipples with his tongue. His hand quickly went to cover his mouth as color went to his cheeks, his eyebrows knitted as he watched what Sylvain was doing.

“Now these guys right here can be pretty sensitive, as seems to be the case with you,” Sylvain hummed against the nipple that he was currently running his tongue over, causing another muffled moan to come out of Dimitri as one of Sylvain’s hand came up to grope at his chest, his fingers finding its way to tweak the other nipple, “They can be used as a pretty good way to get someone in the mood.”

That was a bit of an understatement as to what was currently happening. For someone who was so pent up before, Dimitri was practically melting under Sylvain’s ministrations, his chest arching up against his mouth like he just longed to be closer to him, soft noises he didn’t know that he could make coming out against the hand that was locked over his mouth. 

“That’s good, your Highness. You’re doing so well for me. If it makes you more comfortable, you can move that hand from your mouth, I doubt anyone can hear us with your empty room and two stone walls between us.”

Dimitri was not going to be removing his hand, especially with the embarrassing noises that were coming out of his mouth that were only going to get worse. Sylvain shrugged his shoulders before his mouth pulled away, moving even further down, kissing and sucking down Dimitri’s stomach before stopping at his pants line. 

“Did you bathe? You smell good,” Sylvain purred as his face was nuzzled against Dimitri’s erect cock that was practically aching to be pulled out of his pants. He was mouthing at its shape through the layer of fabric and causing Dimitri’s breath to hitch up, squirming a bit underneath of him, “Wow, you’re really hard from all of that, huh? Well, you are a virgin, after all.”

“Just please...take off my pants, Sylvain.”

“So impatient…” 

But who was Sylvain to say no? He unbuttoned and unzipped the fly before pulling Dimitri’s pants down his legs, urging Dimitri to move his hips where he needed him to so that he could pull them all the way off. And his smallclothes soon after as well. Now Sylvain had his crown prince, pink up to his ears and bare on his bed. Forgive him if he took a couple of seconds to just...stare. He was about to move back in before Dimitri piped up, eyebrows narrowing a bit.

“Wait,” Dimitri ordered, “Are you not going to...I mean, it’s hardly fair that I am the only one who is…”

“Do you want me to take off my clothes, your Highness?”

“Please.”

Another request that he couldn't deny, Sylvain momentarily removed himself from the bed, shrugging off his jacket and shirt before taking off his pants and smallclothes as well. This had given Dimitri time to remove his opened jacket from underneath of him and place it off to the side so it didn’t get wrinkled or messy in their future activities. Sylvain was about to come back over before he noticed that Dimitri was staring so hard he was practically boring a hole, right at his crotch.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Is it supposed to look like that?”

“Well...damn, your Highness, I know it’s not quite the size of yours, but I assure you it works just--”

“No, not--not that!! I mean...your pubic hair.”

“What?” Sylvain had to look down to even see what Dimitri was talking about. He had to let out a sigh, just realizing that he meant that Sylvain kept the hedges trimmed while Dimitri had let it grow out all natural, “It’s just a personal preference, I think it looks neater and makes for easier clean up. Some guys take off all the hair.”

“Should I be doing that?”

“I mean...if you want to, but it probably wouldn’t make much of a difference in the long run.”

“Do you think I have too much of it?”

“Your Highness, are you really out here getting self-conscious about the length of your pubes?”

“Kind of, yes, yours look in much better order.”

“I will help you trim your pubes after we are done with the demonstration.”

“I am forever grateful, Sylvain.”

This is where he was in life right now, helping the crown prince groom his pubes? Oh well, he couldn’t even be mad about it with those big ol blues staring at him like he was just the smartest guy in the world. It wasn’t often that anyone was impressed with Sylvain anymore, so he would take it where he could get it at this point. 

But now that that discussion was over with, at least for now, Sylvain was going to take his position back on the bed, this time seating himself directly between Dimitri’s thighs. He had a vial of oil on the bedside that he reached over to grab, screwing off the cap.

“Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

Dimitri’s eyes were darting between the bottle and Sylvain’s fingers, looking like he was holding back the natural urge to fight or flight, “I...have not.”

“Alright, first time for everything, then. Now, I think this is probably gonna be the hardest for you, but you’re really gonna have to let yourself relax and trust me through this, okay? If you get all tense I’m not gonna be able to get anything in. It’s gonna feel a bit weird at first, but it’s gonna get better, so just be patient.”

Sylvain knew that patient and relaxed were not exactly words that most people would use to describe the boar prince, but he was hoping that he could control himself enough so that they could get this done. Now that he had himself seated in a good position, he poured some of the oil out onto his hands but also allowed it to drip down onto Dimitri’s erect cock and slide down to his taint. He placed the bottle closed and to the side, before his hand was clutching the base of Dimitri’s cock, giving him a couple pumps as the oil caused his hand to just glide along the length of it. 

Dimitri immediately found his own hand back over his mouth after the sound that he let out when Sylvain finally touched him. It sounded a bit like a whine and was definitely way too unbecoming to come out of the mouth of someone who was supposed to a future leader of the nation. But damn if it didn’t feel good. 

“You know, you Highness. You’re a lot cuter than I thought you would be,” Sylvain let out, his mouth now giving soft kisses to Dimitri’s innermost thigh, “This is the part where you’re going to want to distract someone with compliments. Not that that’s what I’m trying to do to you. I do genuinely think you’re cute.”

He said it wasn’t a distraction, but Dimitri hardly believed him when he felt Sylvain’s oil coated finger move from his cock, down his balls and to his hole, rubbing circles around it. He was trying to focus on the kiss that had moved all along his thigh as the finger started to prod into him. How this was supposed to feel like anything but an intrusion sure was news to Dimitri. The feeling was entirely...forgien and it did not feel very good. 

“Remember what I said...relax.”

The hand that Sylvain wasn’t using to prepare Dimitri was now on one of Dimitri’s thighs, keeping his legs spread open for easier access. But, as he saw he was still all tense and rigid now that he was trying to finger him, he moved his mouth to Dimitri’s cock, tongue running up the length of it before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. 

Dimitri let out a moan that just resonated throughout the room, arching up into Sylvain’s mouth and relaxing just enough for Sylvain to get his finger into the knuckle. Dimitri’s hand scrambled to find purchase in Sylvain’s messy mop of hair, fingers clutching to the strands for dear life as Sylvain took more of him into his mouth, letting out a hum that just vibrated around Dimitri’s cock just right, allowing him to get in the two fingers that he needed to to be able to start spreading him out. 

Sylvain withdrew his mouth, a bit of spit followed his lips that he used his tongue to lick away as he gave Dimtiri a smirk, “Make sure to use a lube that’s edible and you can stand the flavor of. That way if your partner isn’t relaxed when you tell him to relax you can just suck his oiled up cock while you shove your fingers in.”

Dimitri had a feeling that was not real advice and was more Sylvain being passive aggressive, but he found himself nodding his head nonetheless. Now Sylvain’s fingers were inside of him and moving in a scissoring motion to get him to open up more. Dimitri was naturally shifting his hips and spreading his legs a little wider himself before Sylvain finally added a third. Dimitri’s head was back against the pillows and he was wondering how anyone actually enjoyed this when all of a sudden a huge wave of pleasure hit his body like a warhammer, his thighs shivering as his hips arched against Sylvain’s hand. 

“Ah--what did...what did you just do?” 

“Did that feel good? That’s your prostate. You’re gonna wanna try and find that when you’re fucking your partner, got it?” Sylvain mused. 

As if he was trying to demonstrate just how good it felt, Sylvain continued to push his fingers up at prod at Dimitri’s prostate. Each push sent waves of pleasure through Dimitri’s body. His thighs were shaking and around him and his taut body became pliant, heavy pants coming out of his mouth as Sylvain placed his lips around the head of his cock. As if Dimitri wasn’t a mess before, now that Sylvain had pushed him down his throat and continued his precision assault, there were whole convulsions going down Dimitri’s body, the room filling with the wet noises of Dimitri’s hole sucking in Sylvain’s fingers and the moans that were coming loud through the hand he had clamped over his mouth. 

“A-Ah!! Sylvain, please--I’m--I’m about to--”

It was then that anything that Sylvain was doing immediately came to a stop, his fingers pulling out and his mouth coming off of Dimitri’s cock with a pop. He gave him a smirk and a wink before he spoke, “Woah, can’t have you coming too early now.”

Dimitri, who just had the best orgasm of his life ripped away from him, glared with at much intensity as he could muster for one who was pink faced and out of breath, “You are nothing but a horrible tease and I now understand why your dates end up slapping you.”

“Ow, that hurts, your Highness,” The laugh that came out of Sylvain’s mouth stood contrary to his claim of being hurt, “Look, I couldn’t have you coming right before we get to the good part, right? Don’t be mad at me.”

“Fine, but the good part better be very good.”

“Hey, I’m not one to disappoint,” Sylvain took the vial of oil from where he had placed it before and opened it back up, letting some drip out onto his own cock before going to spread it around. Though, he was stopped by a hand that grabbed his wrist.

“Wait...Let me. I want to…” 

Dimitri had been the one who was touched the whole time and had done little to nothing himself. He understood that that was what he had pretty much requested, though he still wanted to do something. Sylvain shrugged and moved his hand away and Dimitri sat up a little, placing his hand onto Sylvain’s cock. Dimitri’s focus was almost as comical as it was sexy, staring at Sylvain’s cock as he started to move his hand to coat him in the oil, but abruptly stopping when he felt Sylvain wince.

“I’m sorry---did I hurt you?!” Dimitri’s eyes immediately snapped up to Sylvain’s to check if he was in any pain. Look, if he could snap training swords and lances he was kind of concerned about what he could do to a penis.

“Huh? Oh--don’t look so upset. Your hands are really calloused. It surprised me.”

Well, that was a relief. Dimitri didn’t know how he would survive if he had to take Sylvain to Manuela with a broken cock. She would probably get a kick out of it, though. 

It didn’t take too long before Dimitri had done what needed to be done, Sylvain letting out a few noises of satisfaction as well, as Dimitri touched him. But now that his cock was all slicked up and ready, he was urging Dimitri into his original position, legs spread out and pushed up to be on either side of Sylvain’s torso. Sylvain brought a hand up (the one that was not previously in Dimitri’s ass) to brush some of the bangs out of Dimitri’s face before offering him a smile.

“Are you ready?”

“As much as I’ll ever be.”

That was as close to a yes as Sylvain needed, so he went ahead and aligned himself with Dimitri’s slick hole, pushing into it slowly as the crown prince clutched both to the sheets and the headboard, his teeth grit and eyebrows creased as he was penetrated. 

“Hey your Highness, Dimitri. I’m gonna need you to breathe for me, okay?”

It took that verbal reminder, but Dimitri did let out the breath he was holding in, taking in a couple more as he looked at Sylvain to ground him. 

“It’s just a little more, your Highness. You can take it, alright. Trust me, it’s going to feel good in just a little bit.”

“It feels...so much bigger inside.”

“Heh, you’re telling me. I was pissing myself thinking about how I was going to get that monster cock of yours inside of me.”

“What was that about my pillow talk needing improvement?”

Sylvain shook his head at the somewhat snarky prince before he took the opportunity to push himself so he was completely seated inside of him, letting out a hum at the feeling of it. His hands were on Dimitri’s thighs, caressing them slowly as he sat there, waiting for Dimitri to adjust.

“How you doing down there, your Highness?”

“Ah...uhmm...well...I believe you can...mmm...go ahead and start moving, please.”

Sylvian gave him a nod before he was slowly rocking his hips. Dimitri let out a whine at the movement, but as Sylvain was gradually able to move faster, Dimitri was starting to get used to the feeling of it. Sylvain started rolling his hips in a way that turned Dimitri’s scrunched up face of discomfort to one of pliance and pleasure, whines getting replaced with deep moans and panting, his legs wrapping around Sylvain’s back. 

“You look so good like this, your Highness….Claude’s gonna be a lucky guy to get to see you like this, all pretty and open. You should see how you look now, even the goddess would be jealous.”

Dimitri knew that was probably a line that Sylvain used on everyone, but still it somehow resonated with him, his hips arching up and shivers running throughout his body as both hands clutched to the headboard. Sylvain’s cock was rubbing against his prostate just right and Dimitri’s head had fallen back in ecstasy. Just when he thought the feeling couldn’t get any better, Sylvain’s hand found its way to Dimitri’s cock, stroking it in rhythm with the pace he was setting. Dimitri’s vision went white. 

“Ah--Sylvain!! Sylvain, I’m coming!!”

He was supposed to be taking mental notes but everything was so fuzzy in the haze of his orgasam. A jolt went through his whole body as his cum painted his stomach and chest white, aftershocks of shivers going through his thighs as Sylvain continued to use him. 

Time was hardly a thing for Dimitri anymore, so he didn’t know how long it took, but the grunts, pants and erratic movement of Sylvain inside of him told him that he was close as well. Dimitri was so over-sensitive he just laid there with his legs spread open and shivered until Sylvain pulled out, spilling himself onto Dimitri’s thighs.

“Mmm...that was good...don’t come inside your partner unless they want it, okay? Lot harder to clean up once it’s up in there,” Sylvain gave a satisfied sigh, wiping some of the sweat off of his brow, “And your highness?”

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t I tell you not to break my bed?”

Dimitri, still half dazed, moved his hands, the ones that used to be holding to the headboard, forward only just noticing what used to be wooden bars that were affixed to the frame were now just wooden chunks in his hands.

“Ah...sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the good stuff. Next chapter is going to be Dimitri using his newly gained knowledge on Claude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving his lesson from Sylvain, Dimitri attempts to apply what he learned with Claude.

Dimitri would like to be more prepared then he actually was. The one round of tutoring covered most of the basics and gave him a feel for it, but it also opened the door to a lot more questions as well. He wished that he could have more practice, but time was also of the essence. He couldn’t live with himself if Claude were to ever think that Dimitri lost interest in him, so that was just going to have to do for now.

He didn’t know if Sylvain was just complimenting him because he was future king, if he knew that he could easily snap him in half, or because he actually meant it but he did say that Dimitri had done a great job and was “naturally sexy”. He would say that he could trust Sylvain’s words as far as he could throw him, but he could actually throw him pretty far and he did not trust him that much.

But, it was now or never and he wanted to strike while the information was fresh. The Golden Deer class was just getting out for the day, and Dimitri was standing there trying to look disinterested and cool but probably just looked gangly and a little awkward. His boy was the last one to leave the classroom by far, probably caught in a conversation with his professor where there was equal chance he was being praised or reprimanded.

Those emerald greens met his icy blues and the first thing Claude did was saunter on over to the Blue Lions Leader who seemed to be waiting for him.

“Afternoon, your Princeliness? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was wondering if you were free later tonight? I could use your help.”

“Really?” Claude cocked his head to the side. It wasn't very often that Dimitri asked for assistance. “What with?”

“Professor Byleth is having us do a report on weapons, and I thought you could show me your sword.”

“I don’t...own a sword?”

“That...was supposed to be a pick up line.” Dimitri’s cheeks went pink as he muttered that out. Maybe taking advice from Sylvain was a bad idea after all.

There was about three seconds of silence that followed before Claude started laughing, genuinely. Like so loud it was almost enough to draw attention to them. The roof of the monastery sure looked like a good place to be jumping from right now.

“Ah---Oh my god Dimitri you can’t just--come at me like that without warning---haha!! Oh man, that was so bad!!” Claude could not stop, there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

While there was nothing Dimitri loved more than the way that Claude’s face looked when he laughed, he found he did not much enjoy it when that laughter was being directed at him.

“Please forget this interaction ever happened.”

“Sorry, can’t, it’s stuck in my brain forever,” Claude’s laugh at least mostly died down for now, but that didn’t say much for the grin that was glued on his face, “Okay, okay, I’m done. That was just so unexpected from you I could hardly take it. You are Dimitri right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh don’t be like that!” Claude’s hand was a familiar presence on Dimitri's shoulder, like he was trying to be a bit of comfort to the half pouting crown prince, “While that line was just...Lorenz level lame, I would love to help you with your little, what did you call it… “report”? My room after curfew?”

“Mine, actually.”

“An invitation to the prince’s private quarters? Wow, never thought I was going to get one,” Passive aggression still looked pretty on Claude’s face, “I’d say I’d bring the snacks, but I’m already going to be bringing myself, so you’ll have plenty to eat. See you then, your Princeliness.”

It was good that Claude left with a wave and wink before Dimitri said something stupid in response. So that was how flirting was actually done huh? It was horrible that thinking of the implications of that stupid line were making Dimitri’s heart beat so fast and his cheeks turn so pink. Claude was just way too charming.

Dimitri skipped dinner in preparation of the evening ahead. He had bathed, eaten at least 13 breath mints, and probably put on way too much of the cologne that Sylvain had let him borrow. His room was usually pretty tidy but he still found himself straightening it up. He had replaced all the oil in the lamps to make sure that they were full and fresh. The poor boy would be devastated if they went out and he didn’t get to spend the full time looking at Claude’s pristine body or miss any of the expressions that he made.

At some point he had acquired rose petals from Dedue but was now wondering if they would be a bit too much. What if Claude was allergic to them? Plus, was having sex on rose petals really that romantic or was it just stupid? What if they ended up getting stuck in weird places? He would forgo the rose petals, but did keep the container of them open. Maybe it would make the room smell nice.

Within an hour or two everything was pretty much prepped. Sylvain had given him one of his vials of oil and Dimitri would say that he owed him for it, but when he opened an entire drawer full of the stuff to give him the one he didn’t feel quite that bad. Dimitri had placed it in his own bedside table, tucked away where it wasn’t out in the open but at the same time was very accessible.

He was dressed in those “pants that make his cock look big” (Thanks, Sylvain) as well as a loose fitting shirt, two things that would be easy to take off of his body when that time came. He would occupy himself a bit with homework until the curfew came and he heard a very light knocking on his door.

When Dimitri opened it a bit of a smile came to his face as his mischievous little golden deer snuck right past him into his room, urging him to shut the door.

“Come on, your Princliness, it’s after curfew. Wouldn’t want any house leaders to catch us out!”

Even Dimitri had to laugh at that one. Obviously the only house leader who could even catch the two of them would be Edelgard and he doubted that she would even care what they were up to. Still, they did have to try to make sure to not be horribly loud, Felix next door might have no qualms with telling a teacher that the boar was up to nonsense in the middle of the night if they disturbed his sleep.

Claude was dressed in his House’s evening wear, and had already made his way over to the jar of rose petals that Dimitri had left open. Of course that was the first thing that he would see, and he was putting his hand in them, picking some up, then letting them drop back down into the jar.

“Are you getting married or something?”

“Listen--I...thought they would be romantic!” Dimitri’s cheeks got a little pink at the teasing and he was so glad that he decided to not lay them all over the bed like he was originally going to do.

“Well if you aren’t using them after this, do you think that I can have them? You know they’re a natural sedative and when you mix em with the right stuff they can work as a pretty good laxative. They don’t let me back into the greenhouse after the last time so it’s a little hard to get my hands on this sort of stuff--”

“Claude!”

“Sorry, Sorry! You know poisons get me excited!” He was going to be taking those rose petals, “And...I’m actually pretty excited to be here right now. To be completely honest with you, I kinda thought you really weren’t all that into me or something.”

“Oh Claude…” Dimitri moved into Claude’s space, his hand moving up to caress his cheek and pull him into a short kiss, “I assure you, that was never the case. It was my own shyness and inexperience that was keeping me from...divulging into that part of our relationship. But...I did some research and I think I am ready to share this with you.”

“Heh, that’s a lotta words for saying that you’re ready to fuck.”

“Must you be so crass?”

“Oh please do forgive me for my most impudent tongue, your majesty, however will I be able to make it up to you?”

“Okay you just need to stop talking.”

If Claude had to choose a favorite way to be shut up (if there even was such a thing) it would be the frustrated way that Dimitri pressed his lips roughly against his own when he annoyed him just a little too much. He was smirking into the kiss and that was how Dimitri knew the little imp had gotten exactly what he wanted from him.

It was at this point that Dimitri decided that he was going to be the one who was in control of tonight. Another kiss to distract him and Dimitri was lifting Claude up off the ground with ease. There was just a moment of hesitation before Claude’s legs were wrapped around his waist, Dimitri having no problem at all holding his body weight. He was strong enough to hold him up like this all night long, but he had other plans.

But for now Claude’s back was against the wall and Dimitri was recalling Sylvain’s tongue technique as his own slipped into Claude’s waiting mouth. Claude let out a soft hum as he allowed Dimitri to enter, his arms finding purchase around those strong shoulders of his. If Claude noticed his kissing technique was a little different, he didn’t give any indication of it.

They stayed there for a solid couple of minutes before Claude was the one to pull away, lips red and wet from the brutal makeout session they had just been through.

“You know...if we just wanted to kiss we could have just gone to the library.”

“Impatient.”

Dimitri got the message, though, and carried Claude right over to the bed, setting him down on it with a bit of a flop. Claude bounced once on the mattress, but right after he sat up a little bit so that he could pull his shirt off over his head, tossing it off somewhere on the floor.

Dimitri had seen him shirtless before, but never in such an intimate setting. He was definitely staring a little bit.

“You’re beautiful,” Dimitri complimented him, taking in the tan lines on his chest from days spent practising archery in the sun, his torso built with the lean muscle of someone who was fit and quick.

“And you are taking without giving. Shirt off, your Princeliness.”

“Can you…” Dimitri started, his cheeks just a little pink, “Please just call me ‘Dimitri’?”

Claude’s smile was always just so mischievous by nature, “Alright…” He sat up his hands moving to the bottom of Dimitri’s shirt starting to pull up at it, “Shirt off, Dimitri.”

The sound of his own name out of Claude’s mouth was like music to his ears. His big hands met Claude’s and helped him pull his shirt off as well and it soon joined Claude’s on the floor.

“I think your boobs are bigger than Hilda’s.”

“Do I really have to shut you up again?”

And he did, pushing his lips against Claudes to give him another kiss, which somehow was a totally different feeling when they were both half naked. But his lips didn’t stay on Claude’s for long, not with that whole expanse of body underneath of him that demanded his mouth to be all over it.

“Do you mind if I leave marks?” Dimitri asked, Sylvain’s words about asking permission throbbing bright in his mind. He found his fingers playing with that cute little braid in Claude’s hair as he waited for an answer.

“It’s fine...just...below the collar line.”

Dimitri could live with that. He knew that there were already a lot of rumors in this school about Claude; he probably didn’t need anyone else talking behind his back because Dimtiri went and left a huge hickey on his neck. But, luckily he had those nice tan lines as a guide to where he could and couldn’t leave marks, and he made sure to kiss and bite at the skin right on the border, knowing that the hem of Claude’s shirt would probably be rubbing up against it the next day.

He then moved to kiss at his shoulders, his chest, literally anything that he could get his mouth on. Seriously, he was surprised that Sylvain had been able to hold back when he was with him, because he could not stop himself from biting and sucking on Claude’s beautiful torso, especially as Clade kept making those soft noises of encouragement, his hand clenched into Dimitri’s hair.

“Can I take your pants off?”

“Heh...so polite. Go ahead.”

Dimitri gave another kiss to Claude’s abdomen before his fingers went under the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down along with his smallclothes. Claude seemed to be half-hard from all the work Dimitri did sucking hickies in his chest and shoulders. Dimitri took another second to stare at the way his hips flared out, at his thighs thick from horse and wyvern riding, and then back up again to his cock.

“You’re uncut.”

“Never seen one like that before?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Ha--Dimitri, what? It’s just a penis--ah!”

Dimitri had taken the time where Claude was talking to move his mouth to the base of his cock, running his tongue up from the bottom to the tip before taking it into his mouth. He hollowed out his mouth like he remembered Sylvain doing before he started sucking, his hand moving to grope at Claude’s balls.

“Mmm...Fuck--Dimitri! That feels amazing…”

Thank the goddess it was going well so far. As Dimitri sucked him to full hardness, bobbing his mouth on his cock as the room filled with the soft sounds of Claude’s moans mixed with the wet sounds of Dimitri’s blow job. It was when he was met with the salty taste of precome mixed with the pushing of Claude’s hips up into his mouth that he pulled back, entirely too much spit coming up with it and drool coming down his face.

That was a little embarrassing and he quickly wiped it away, hoping that Claude didn’t see that part.

Luckily, he was pretty sure that he didn’t. Claude had laid back against the bed with his arm over his head looking totally blissed out, it taking him a couple of seconds to blink and realize Dimitri had stopped.

The sight of him was just...picturesque. Dimitri had never seen anyone more ethereal and he felt like his cock was about to burst out of his pants. Claude had propped up on his elbows by the time that Dimitri had removed his bottom half of all it’s coverings, letting out a whistle as he looked him up and down.

“I didn’t know you could blow like that, Dimitri.”

“Uh, me...either, so I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Dimitri could be cute when he got flustered over compliments and that was something that Claude was going to use against him for as long as he possibly could. But now that Dimitri was fully undressed, it was Claude’s turn to stare a bit, his eyes stopping right on his cock.

Being under his gaze for so long definitely brought color to Dimitri’s cheeks again as Claude was very blatantly staring at his penis. For some reason there was a break in his expression, his eyebrow raised and he looked a bit...confused.

“You...trim?” Claude asked.

“Oh, umm...yes, I do.”

“Oh...huh. Cool.”

The way he said that made it sound like there was something else he was going to ask, but he seemed to just brush it off, so Dimitri assumed it must not have been that important.

“Do you want me to suck you off too?” Claude asked the question with so much ease.

“Umm...well, you see…” Dimitri stuttered a little bit. A little lame, even with the practise, he was still pretty new to this, “I think if you do anything like that I will not last. Honestly, I’m practically ready to burst just from touching you.”

If that wasn’t a vote of confidence then Claude didn’t know what was. He chuckled a little after that, taking Dimitri by the arm and pulling him down so that Dimitri was on his knees over top of him.

“Where’s your lube?” Claude asked, “You...do have some, right?”

“Of course!” Dimitri immediately responded, reaching over to the drawer of his bedside table and pulling out the vial he had received from Sylvain.

Claude regarded the bottle a bit longer than what was probably usual for just looking at a container of lubrication, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something again, but closing it immediately after. Instead, he opened his legs, spreading them to give Dimitri easy access and staring at him expectantly.

And there was just no way that Dimitri could say no to those eyes. He undid the lid to the vial, kind of...spilling it out way too much of it onto his fingers in his excitement, a chuckle coming from Claude as he did so. Dimitri’s ears went pink just for a second, but he was able to get the bottle closed again before he moved his fingers to Claude’s waiting hole. He bent over his thighs and kissed at top before sucking softly on the inner part of one of them, circling his hole and coating it in oil.

He pushed in one finger first, just to the knuckle and twisting it inside of him. Claude was better at this then he had been, letting out a deep breath and relaxing into Dimitri’s ministrations. He was probably experienced in this, with the way that Dimitri’s finger slipped in with relative ease. It was a good thing that he had asked Sylvian for help, then, he most definitely would have embarrassed himself.

A second finger was pushed in and Claude just let out a bit of a hum, staring off to the side like he was a bit distracted by something. If he was, he took Dimitri’s thick long fingers so easily, his hole stretching out as Dimitri scissored him open. Even as Dimitri pushed in that third finger, Claude seemed to kind of be somewhere else. A bite to his inner thigh brought him back for a second, a hitched moan filling the room, but as Dimitri began the search for his prostate, it came back.

When he did feel that bundle of nerves he felt Claude shiver around him. He was going to press up against it again but suddenly he felt Claude’s hand reaching down to his wrist, stopping him from moving his hand. His eyebrows were knitted again and he just looked like he was just so...unsure of something.

“Hey, Dimitri...sorry, uhhh..” It wasn’t often that Claude found himself at a loss for words, “I don’t really know how to...word this but...is there like… I mean...did you Faerghus boys all take like...the same sex ed class in middle school or something?”

“Huh?” Dimitri was still a little shocked that he had been stopped, so he was just kneeling there dumbly with his fingers still up Claude’s ass, a confused look on his face, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry it’s just….been on my mind for a bit. I mean, it was one thing that you suddenly kissed me like he did, but then the style that your pubes were trimmed, the brand of the lube you’re using, and now the technique you’re using to finger me...and, now that I think about it. Your cologne is all the same.”

“What?”

“Dimitri have you slept with Sylvain?”

Of all the things that he was expecting to hear while he was in between Claude’s legs, fingers pressed damn near on his prostate, it was not that. Dimitri sputtered, drawing his fingers out of him as his cheeks went bright red, rising up on the bed just so he could bow his head a little bit, looking a tad pathetic.

“Yes.” Dimitri had never been good at lying, that was why his head was bowed in an apology, “Claude, I---trust me it wasn’t because I like him more than I like you! I just... I think the world---everything of you. You just...deserve to have an amazing experience, not some big dumb guy fumbling around on your body!! I just, I needed some guidance before I could bring myself to touch you. It was never that I wasn’t---Claude...are you laughing?!”

Claude was laughing. He had started chuckling about halfway through Dimitri talking and by the end it had turned into full on, hysterical laughter. Seriously there were actual tears in the corner of his eyes like he just could not stop. By the time he was wheezing Dimitri was glaring at him like he could not understand just what was so funny about his heartfelt apology!

“Ah---Hahaha!! Oh goddess--sorry Dimitri, I just...I can’t!” Claude kept laughing, tremors going through his body at the intensity of it, shaking his head, “That weasel duped us!”

“What are you talking about--”

“I slept with Sylvain, Dimitri.”

“...........Excuse me?”

It took a bit, at least a couple of seconds for Claude to stop laughing. He even had to sit up and still little chuckles kept coming out of him as he tried to clear his throat.

“Look, Dimitri...about a week ago I decided that I wanted to have sex with you but...goddess Dimitri you’re so cute and puppy eyed you just...think that I’m so experianced and that I know what I’m doing all the time. But, sometimes...I don’t, you know? I was...totally faking it through our first kiss, I mean...no one was ever...interested in kissing me before you, or even really spending their spare time with me,” Claude started, “Everything I learned about kissing was from the books I read in the library, but Seteth has made sure that every book about sex would just...mysteriously disappear. Honestly, I didn’t know anything at all about it. So I, uhh...turned to a guy who I knew would. I was gonna ask Hilda but she has the wrong...parts, so I figured why not ask the campus Cassanova. Plus, he’s your friend so I figured a little coaching with some tips about your likes and dislikes wouldn’t hurt.”

“.....A week ago?! I just slept with him yesterday and he didn’t say a damn thing!”

There Claude went, laughing again, “Well I may have subtly threatened to poison him if he let word spread of our engagement, but the balls on that guy to go ahead and accept your proposal after he had already had me.”

“What a dog!”

Dimitri was trying to find himself mad at the situation, but with Claude’s laughing and the...pure hilarity of the situation caused him to start chuckling as well. They had both been played so hard and it was no fault but their own.

“Dimitri, my friend. We are the biggest fools in school.”

“Just in school? I was thinking of all Fodlan.” Dimitri pressed his forehead against Claude’s giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“Well...best not let all that ‘teaching’ go to waste, hmm?”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Dimitri sat back and allowed Claude to crawl into his lap. Once Dimitri had coated himself in the oil from the vial, Claude hovered above him, lining up Dimitri’s cock with his still pliant hole, pushing himself down on him until he hit the base.

“Fuck--Dimitri, you’re so huge.”

“Claude, you feel so amazing…”

He did, taking all of Dimitri like that, all at once. Dimitri’s hands moved to where they could be placed on Claude’s ass, squeezing and groping at those perfect round cheeks of his. He felt so warm and tight around him all he wanted to do was to tear right into him, but he sat there patiently, waiting for Claude to adjust.

Dimitri didn’t have to wait too long either. Once Claude’s arms were wrapped around Dimitri’s shoulders, he started moving his hips, only wiggling them a bit at first. But soon he was pushing himself up and down on Dimitri’s cock, using the grip he had on his shoulders to give himself leverage.

Just as Claude was letting out a deep moan, Dimitri took his mouth in another kiss, taking the oppertunity to tongue-fuck him as he met Claude’s motion with his own hips, his large hands squeezing his ass with enough strength to leave some brusing the next day. Hopefully they wouldn’t be doing any drills on horseback in the Golden Deer classroom.

Claude’s erect cock rubbed against Dimitri’s abs as he continued to impale himself on the crown prince’s perfect erection. He was perfectly out of breath and he thought he was close to passing out when Dimitri moved his mouth away to let him breathe, deciding to bite into his shoulder instead.

Now that his mouth was free, Claude let out all sorts of noises. He was trying to stay quiet enough so the neighbors wouldn’t hear, but it was sure getting harder. Dimitri had him shaking and moaning, holding to him like his life depended on it. At one point his thighs were shivering so much that he was having problems pushing himself up again. That was when Dimitri took it upon himself to take control of the thrusting, holding Claude before coming up hard into him over and over again.

“Fuck, Fuck...Dimitri, Dimitri, I’m going to come...Dimitri...Dimitri!!”

He never knew how sexy his name sounded until it was chanted by Claude during his climax, shaking and convulsing around Dimitri’s cock, coming just from the prostate stimulation and the friction of being rubbed between their stomachs.

The way that Claude’s ass clenched around Dimitri caused him to just groan in pleasure. If that feeling wasn’t enough, the blissed out look of ecstasy that was all over Claude’s face when he reached his climax was enough to push Dimitri over the edge as well, coming right inside of him as he came to his own orgasm.

The room was filled with the sounds of their tired pants, Claude still draped over Dimitri as his flaccid cock still remained inside of him. Just a moment of silence before a chuckle came from Dimitri’s shoulder, as Claude spoke.

“Didn’t you forget the final lesson? You’re not supposed to come inside.”

Dimitri slapped his ass.

If the next day Dimitri was way tougher on the training grounds with Sylvain than usual, everyone came to the conclusion that Sylvain probably deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the thrilling final chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love two horrible ships and they are dimiclaude and dimivain. This chapter was very mild, but the explicit stuff is going to be starting up in the next one, so stick around until then.


End file.
